tlkfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Shenzi
Shenzi jest jedną z wielu hien służących Skazie. Wraz z Edem i Banzaiem pomogła Skazie w wykonaniu jego planu, by mógł przejąć władzę. Nieoficjalna dowódczyni i "mózg" bandy hien. Źródło: http://www.pridelands.eu Wygląd Shenzi ma budowę ciała typową dla hien z Królu Lwie, jest wysoka i długonoga, lecz także silna i krępa. W odróżnieniu od innych hien jej wygląd jest dużo bardziej kobiecy. W zależności od oświetlenia, sierść Shenzi jest szara lub brązowa. Jej brzuch jest jasny a łapy, ogon oraz grzywa są czarne. Ma czarne oczy o żółtych białkach. Osobowość Shenzi jest harda, lecz nie aż tak porywcza jak większość hien. Jest inteligentna i bardzo rzadko traci nad sobą panowanie. Dzięki temu jest de facto liderką tria i najwyraźniej przywódczynią całego klanu. Jej władza nad hienami jest tak duża, że nie potrzebuje używać przemocy fizycznej w stosunku do nich - one konsekwentnie wypełniają jej rozkazy bez konieczności walki. Jest bezlitosna i lubi znęcać się nad słabszymi (np. Zazu), lecz ma także poczucie humoru, co widać, gdy drażni Banzaia nazywając go "pokłutym zadem". To złośliwe poczucie humoru dzieli z Banzaiem i Edem. Jednakże śmiech czasem ją rozprasza, gdyż zajęta żartowaniem nie zauważyła uciekających lwiątek na Cmentarzysku Słoni. Przez większą część filmu Shenzi jest bardzo lojalna wobec Skazy i wypełnia jego polecenia. Ona upomina Banzaia, gdy ten chce zaatakować gnu przed otrzymaniem sygnału od Skazy. Jednak w miarę upływu czasu, Shenzi zaczyna wątpić w Skazę, skarży się mu na brak żywności i wody. Ostatecznie całkowicie traci zaufanie do Skazy, gdy ten próbuje obwinić ją i inne hieny za śmierć Mufasy. W kulminacyjnym momencie filmu bierze odwet za zdradę, razem z resztą hien atakując lwa. Historia A Tale of Two Brothers Shenzi, Banzai i Ed chcą zaatakować Rafikiego, który właśnie przybył na Lwią Ziemię. Król Ahadi przychodzi mu na pomoc i rozkazuje młodym hienom odejść, ponieważ polowały już tego dnia. Shenzi próbuje dyskutować z władcą, lecz on każe jej zamilknąć, a wtedy wszystkie hieny posłusznie uciekają. Następnego dnia trio spotyka się pod drzewem i rozmawia o rządach Ahadiego. Shenzi mówi, że jest już nimi zmęczona, bo król zawsze psuje ich zabawy. Stwierdza także, że Ahadi nie będzie żył wiecznie, a jeśli coś by się przydarzyło Mufasie, hieny będą mogły robić, co zechcą. Potem Shenzi i jej przyjaciele podkradają się do Taki, próbując go przestraszyć, lecz młody lew reaguje ze znudzeniem, a następnie ostrzega ich, że Ahadi jest na nich wściekły za straszenie zwierząt i że ich szuka. Rozmowa schodzi na temat Taki i jego ojca. Gdy Shenzi sugeruje, że Ahadi znowu go porzucił, Taka wpada we wściekłość. Później Shenzi sugeruje mu, żeby zrobił coś, aby Mufasa wypadł na tym źle, żeby Ahadi mógł zdać sobie sprawę, że Taka powinien być następnym królem. Młody lew przyjmuje ten pomysł i zaczyna obmyślać plan. Król Lew Shenzi poraz pierwszy pojawia się gdy Simba,Nala i Zazu przychodzą na Cmentarz Słoni. I w tedy wychodzi z paszczy wielkiego słonia. Później pojawia się gdy mówi że boji się imienia ,,Mufasa''. Wtedy przychodzi Skazą i mówi o swoim nowym planie przejęcia władzy. Potem Shenzi i jej paczka jest obok antylop gnu a poźniej pogania gnu. Gdy Skaza powiedział Simbie że ma odejść i nigdy nie wracać to każe hienom go zabić. Gdy Zazu śpiewa Skazie to Shenzi i hieny nażekają że nie ma co jeść ani pić. Pod koniec filmu żuca się z hienami na Skazę i go zabijają. W królu lwie nie pokazali sceny gdy Zira zabija hieny. Król Lew 2 Shenzi ani inne hieny nie pojawiają się w filmie. Jedynie Nuka na Cmentarzysku Słoni wspomina, że "tu jest jeszcze straszniej, odkąd odeszły stąd hieny". Król Lew 3 Timon i Pumba (serial) Shenzi, Banzai i Ed są bohaterami czterech odcinków, które mają podtytuł "Przygody Hien". [[The Lion King (Broadway)|Musical The Lion King]] Rola Shenzi w musicalu jest podobna do tej w filmie. Dodatkowo śpiewa z Banzaiem i Edem piosenkę "Chow Down", gdy Simba i Nala wkroczyli na Cmentarzysko Słoni. Śpiewa także w utworze "The Madness of King Scar", w którym ona i Banzai skarżą się Skazie na brak jedzenia i wody, a potem zapewniają szalonego króla, że jest uwielbiany. Ciekawostki * Według Timona jej pełne imię to Shenzi Maria Drapieżnika Gryzetta Szakalina Hiena. * Shenzi jest jedyną nazwaną samicą hieny w filmie. Możliwe, że w jej klanie są jeszcze inne samice, lecz to ona jest ukazana jako przywódczyni. * Podczas produkcji filmu, Shenzi początkowo miała być samcem, któremu głos miał podkładać Tommy Chong. Cytaty * Shenzi: ''(do Banzaia i Eda)'' Przez takich jak wy dyndamy na końcu łańcucha pokarmowego! Banzai: Nie cierpię dyndania! Shenzi: Taa... Gdyby nie lwy, to mielibyśmy tutaj rajskie życie. Banzai: Nie cierpię lwów! Shenzi: Brudne! Banzai: Kudłate! Shenzi: Cuchnące! Banzai: I to tego.... Razem: Tchóórze! * Shenzi: Widzę go, jest tam! Banzai: To go łap! Shenzi: W życiu, ani mi się śni! Nie chcę wyglądać tak jak ty, pokłuty zadzie. Galeria Hieny atakują.jpg|Shenzi, Banzai i Ed Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-2319.jpg Shenzi Banzai.jpeg|Shenzi i Banzai Shenzi i gnu.jpeg Hieny uciekają.jpg Hieny nad Timonem.jpg Hieny nad surykatkami.jpeg Shenzi face.jpg Hieny gonią Maxa.jpeg Hieny w pożarze.jpeg Shenzi Banzai pożar.jpeg Hieny pożar atak.jpeg Hieny oświadczyny Timona.jpeg Król Lew wszystkie postacie.png|Wszystkie postacie z filmu Shenzipljushjpg.jpg|Oficjalny pluszak Shenzi Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Antagoniści Kategoria:Hieny Kategoria:Samice